


No One Ever Mentioned Fear

by Katybug1992



Series: Tumblr Prompts [71]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 21:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17733317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: When Racer lets his fear take control, it falls to Jack to talk him down.





	No One Ever Mentioned Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a quote from Gilmore Girls
> 
> Title from "Journey to the Past" from Anastasia

“So that’s why I’m not going to go to Princeton.” Race finished, taking one last look at his foster brother before walking up to his room.

“You know that’s not why.” Albert said once Racer was out of the room, “Jack, go talk to him.”

“Why me?” Jack asked, eyes wide.

“You’re the oldest!” Albert fired back, “You have the best chance of getting something out of him. He’s never been able to lie to you.”

Jack sighed, but stood up and walked up the stairs. Knocking on Racer’s door, he said, “Can you I come in?”

“I’m not changing my mind.” Racer replied, not looking up from his book.

“Why?” Jack shut the door the door behind him and sat down in the desk chair, “Give me a good reason and I’ll let it go.”

“Jack…” Racer sighed, lowering his book.

“Tony, you’ve ALWAYS been the sensible one in this house, huh?” Jack pleaded, “I need you to remember that feeling now. You will kick your own butt later if you blow this.”

“Well, it’s my butt.” Racer rolled his eyes.

“Good comeback.” Jack scoffed, rolling his own eyes in return.

“Thank you.” Race nodded.

“Talk to me,” Jack pleaded, “All you’ve ever talked about was Princeton. What changed?”

“What if I fail?” Race looked up, surprising Jack with how quickly he caved, “What if I can’t do it? What id I’m not as smart as I think I am?”

Jack sat there for a minute, stunned. How long had Racer been dealing with this? Standing up, he walked over to the bed, nedging Racer over. After he made himself comfortable, he pulled the blonde to him, tucking Race’s head under his chin and reminiscing briefly on how much easier they both fit on the bed when they were younger.

“Okay,” Jack finally spoke, “let’s take this one thing at a time. You would not have gotten in if you weren’t smart enough. You got a perfect score on both the ACT and SAT. You’re at the top of the class, with Katherine and David still don’t about, FYI.”

When Race huffed out the quietest of laughs, Jack continued, “Secondly, when have you ever failed at anything? For as long as I’ve known you, you’ve conquered everything you’ve ever wanted to do. Why would Princeton be any different?”

“I’m just so afraid to let Medda down.” Race replied, “I already disappointed one mother down, I don’t want another one to leave me.”

“You’ve been here for ten years.” Jack replied, “Medda has supposed you through everything you’ve ever done. If Princeton gets to be too much, you can always come home. All of us will be here to welcome you back. But you’ll regret it so much if you let this chance pass you by.”

“Thank you.” Race whispered, feeling his anxiety loosen its hold on him slowly.

“So, should we start planning the Princeton party?” Jack grinned down at the blonde.

“Yes.” Racer nodded, sitting up. As Jack headed to the door, he added, “Thank you.”

“I’m proud of you, little bro.” Jack grinned, walking out of the room and shutting the door, leaving Racer to his homework.


End file.
